Un Año que se va, Y Otro que Llega
by GriisleChan
Summary: Natalia pasa por muchas cosas en hacer las compras para la cena de año nuevo. para nada, porque al fin y al cabo terminan en una fiesta, fiesta que nadie olvidara. AU*Posible OOC. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


_Holaa :D como les va? aqui yo con mi 1er fic d Hetalia 8D -aunque lo niege, esta bastante nerviosa- con un especial de año nuevo :3_

la idea se me ocurrio cuando hacia las compras para la cena de navidad, ya veran porque xD. Sera un America x Belarus, con mención Asakiku, RoChu y Turquia x Ucrania...

sin mas que decir! espero le guste (: y que pasen un feliz año nuevo 3

"Hetalia no es mio, que va~ eso quisiéramos muchos 8D pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para escribir locuras 8D"

Disfruten :D

* * *

><p>Era un día más en New York, sin dejar de lado el apodado "Horroroso Frio" que hacía en las calles, gracias al cielo y cada casa contaba con una calefacción propia, para mantener calientita a una familia para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo año, si, ya era 31 de Diciembre. La familia Braginski, que estaba conformada por tres hermanos, siempre acostumbraba a pasar dicha fecha ellos solos, ya que sus padres habían muerto hace muchos años y la poca familia que les quedaba nunca se unía a ellos y ellos no a ella, además de que actualmente se encontraba en Rusia.<p>

Ivan, el mayor de los tres, se encontraba terminando los preparativos para esa noche, ya que siempre acostumbraban a cenar una rica comida preparada por Yekaterina. Ivan había notado que faltaban varias cosas para la cena así que le pidió a su hermana que le avisara a la más pequeña que fuera a comprarlas…

-¡Nata-Chan! Feliz Año nuevo- había llegado a la habitación de la menor y la saludaba alegremente.

-Año nuevo es mañana- respondió fríamente, no lograba entender el porqué las personas celebran tanto esas fechas, un año más o menos ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Lo que a ella realmente le importaba era estar con sus hermanos…

-Ya se… pero eso no implica que no falte mucho tiempo para mañana ¡Tenemos que preparar todo!- dijo emocionada juntando sus manos en la altura de su pecho, luego recordó a lo que iba- Ivan necesita que compres unas cosas para la cena, ¿Podrías?- pregunto entregándole una pequeña lista a su hermana…

-Está Bien- agarro la lista, se coloco s abrigo y salió…

Las calles estaban repletas de personas, Natalia se preguntaba que tanto podían estar haciendo, pero al final no le dio importancia y siguió su camino hacia el súper mercado. Al llegar, tuvo que esperar que el mismo se vaciara un poco para poder entrar, así estará de lo lleno. Aunque una cosa es segura; en navidad hay mucho más gente.

Una vez dentro se dedico a buscar lo que su amado hermano le había pedido, su hermano… la persona que más admira, la más importante de su vida y la que siempre había estado con ella, aunque a veces huía de sus muestras de amor, de seguro le daba vergüenza, sí, eso debía ser. Ya casi había acabado con sus compras, solo le faltaba el jamón planchado fue al lugar en donde se encontraba y a lo lejos pudo divisar que solo quedaba uno, solo pensó que el que se atreviese a llevárselo iba a conocer a una de sus amiguitas. Llego al lugar y justo cuando iba a tomarlo otra mano fue más rápida, molesta (pero sin quitar su expresión neutral) volteo a ver al que de seguro no llegara al próximo año…

-¿Eh? ¡Hola Bel! Qué bueno verte, ¡Feliz Año nuevo!- otro estúpido que le deseaba un feliz año cuando aun no lo era, la saludo con su habitual actitud alegre. Ella alzo una ceja y lo ignoro. Su único objetivo era el jamón que tenía en sus manos -¿Querías esto también?- pregunto, ella solo pensó que mas idiota no podía ser, era obvio que si estaba ahí era por eso ¿o no?

-Sí, si te importaría ¿Podrías dármelo?- pregunto ahora ella por las buenas, si se resistía estaba preparada para amenazarlo con alguna de sus dagas, no salía de casa sin ellas.

-Pero no hay mas- les respondió encogiéndose de hombros haciendo un puchero, que según ella, lo hacían ver más estúpido de lo habitual.

-Eso ya lo sé…-le dijo con Odio la peli plata, de todas las personas que habitan en el mundo junto se tuvo que encontrar con el más molesto e idiota de su clase, porque si, el rubio que estaba a su lado iba, por desgracia, en su misma clase.

-Pero Bel~ Yo lo necesito para la fiesta de esta noche- se rio como si fuera la mejor maravilla del mundo.

-Primero… mi nombre es Natalia no "Bel". Segundo, no me importa tu estúpida fiesta. Y tercero, las damas van primero- concluyo intentando quitárselo, cosa que fue imposible porque el rubio era mucho más rápido. Ya molesta busco entre su abrigo una de sus dagas, el americano al verla se puso un poco nervioso, había olvidado lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser su compañera…

-Y-ya calma… Hagamos algo… ¿Qué tal si te acompaño a conseguir otro?- ofreció mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, y no por miedo ¡claro que no! Es que estaba muy cerca.

-La idea es tan estúpida como tú… en vez de acompañarme porque no me das el que tienes en tus manos, te vas y así no veo tu patética cara- continuo con su amenaza acortando la distancia sin dejar de mostrar su daga. El rubio seguía retrocediendo y cuando la chica estaba a punto de hacer su corte de gracia, una mano detuvo la suya.

-Señorita…no puede utilizar cuchillos aquí dentro, tendré que pedirle que se retire- Un guardia de seguridad que observo su pequeño intento de asesinato le quito el cuchillo, la cesta en donde en donde tenía los artículos y la llevo hacia la salida. Todo paso tan rápido y ella se encontraba sentaba en la cera mirando como mas personas entraban y salían del local… ¿Cómo se atrevían a sacarla? La daga, por suerte del rubio, jamás lo toco y para completar no tenia lo que su hermano le había pedido, suspiro pesadamente y se levanto para dirigirse a otro súper mercado para volver hacer las compras.

-¡Bel!- escucho como alguien gritaba, volteo y se encontró con el americano cargando algunas bolsas dirigiéndose a ella.

-¿Acaso vienes a reírte de mí? Sabiendo que todo lo que paso fue tu culpa, y ya te dije que me llamo Natalia- le dijo volteando la mirada y siguiendo su camino, Alfred no se quedo atrás y la siguió.

-Es que me gusta decirte Bel, suena más lindo- se excuso, se preguntaran… ¿Por qué la llama Bel? Sencillo, una vez que ella llego al instituto por alguna extraña razón el americano se entero que era de Bielorrusia/Belarus y desde ese momento la llama "Bel"- Además…no vengo a reírme y también se que gran parte fue mi culpa, pero si fue tu culpa el haberme amenazado con esa daga- siguió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa- Así que como yo soy un Hero… ¡Te acompañare a realizar tus compras!- anuncio soltando otra risa, la chica se detuvo de golpe ¿Qué hará qué?

-Jamás, déjame sola, piérdete americano- lo corto fríamente y siguió su camino

-Vamos~ entre dos podemos hacer las compras más rápido- insistió adelantándose y colocándose en frente de Natalia- Y… no querrás decepcionar a tu hermano- dio justo en el punto, el conocía la "pequeña obsesión" que tenia la chica hacia su hermano.

-Está Bien…-lo pensó durante unos segundos- Pero que conste que lo hago por mi hermano- le advirtió mirándolo, el solo lanzo otra risa.

-Claro, ¡Seguro!- se coloco a su lado para caminar junto a ella- Pero primero… ¡Vayamos a mi casa a dejar todo esto!- dijo mostrando las bolsas que llevaba y ganándose otra mirada de odio por parte de la peli plata, mirada que fue ignorada.

Llegaron a la casa del rubio, el mismo dejo sus cosas, tomo una hamburguesa para luego emprender camino hacia otro súper mercado, que según Alfred, conocía uno bastante bueno y en donde encontrara todo lo que busca. Natalia había llamado a su hermana para avisarle que se tardaría un poco más, sin darle detalles.

Habían llegado a su destino, que para sorpresa de Natalia, el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba y jamás lo había visitado.

-¡Aquí puedes hacer todas tus compras!- exclamo el americano señalando los diversos pasillos que habían, Natalia saco su lista, tomo una cesta y comenzó de nuevo a meter los productos en la misma. Alfred la seguía como si la chica fuera alguna clase de perrito, ella se sentía un poco incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a que le prestaran tanta atención.

-Porque no te vas por ahí y me dejas acabar- comento para librarse del rubio, este la miro incrédulo y sin más le hizo caro, no quería que sucediera lo mismo que en el súper mercado anterior.

Natalia se aseguro de no dejar de ultimo el dichoso jamón planchado, así que fue por él. Había caminado por casi media hora ¡Media hora! Y ni rastro del jamón, ya cansada, se dispuso a buscar al americano, si él la había llevado a ese lugar significa que no lo conoce ¿o no? Se detuvo por un momento, llevaba casi media hora dando vueltas y no había visto a Alfred, conociéndolo de seguro debe estar comiéndose alguna de sus asquerosas hamburguesas junto a una coca-cola.

-Bien Natalia… mejor termina de recoger lo demás y al final vas por el jamón. Se dijo así misma, dejando de lado al rubio y terminando con sus compras. Otra vez había dejado el jamón de último.

Veinte minutos más pasaron y pudo divisar a Alfred hablando animadamente con una de las empleadas, ¡Claro! Podía preguntar sobre el jamón, se golpeo mentalmente por su error y se dirigió hacia la "empleadita".

-Disculpe- e ignorando completamente a Alfred se acerco a la joven- ¿Puede decirme dónde encontrar jamón planchado? Y de la mejor calidad- pregunto.

-¡Bel! ¿Aun no acabas?- pregunto ahora Alfred- Yo sé donde, venga vamos- la animo a seguirlo, pero para su sorpresa, ella no lo hizo.

-Le pregunte a ella, no a ti- fue lo único que le dijo, ella noto que la joven no les respondía, así que se retiro a buscar a otra persona que si pudiera ayudarla.

-¡Bel espera!- la siguió Alfred preguntándose el que había hecho para que su acompañante se enojara.

-¿Qué Pasa?- se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

-Déjame y te ayudo a encontrarlo- decía el rubio mientras le quitaba la cesta- Es mas… dame esto.

-Que caballeroso- dijo sarcásticamente la chica.

-¡Claro! Soy un Hero, y los Hero tenemos que ser caballeroso hahahaha- aclaro soltando otra risa. Alfred la llevo a donde supuestamente se encontraba el ya molesto jamón, que para la sorpresa de ambos ya no había ninguno. Natalia ya molesta, por segunda vez por la misma cosa, estaba a punto de volver a sacar su daga, pero se detuvo al recordar lo que había sucedido hace ya más de una hora.

-Calma, ¡El Hero lo solucionara! Conozco a muchas personas aquí, así que te conseguiré uno. Espera- le anuncio mientras se alejaba, Natalia no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso y esperarlo.

Minutos después el Americano se apareció con el jamón, cabe decir que de la marca favorita del hermano de Natalia. Sin decir nada, lo tomo y se fue a pagar. Al salir del lugar con todo listo hizo que suspirara de alivio ¡Al fin había terminado! Y lo mejor, ya no iba a tener al rubio cerca, aunque a pesar de todo este le ayudo mucho.

-Si esperas que te agradezca, espera sentado- articulo la chica segundos después de haber empezado a caminar y notando que el otro la seguía.

-Hahahaha ¡claro que no! Si de por si te conozco- dijo muy confiado regalándole una sonrisa- Igual, sin el Hero no hubieras terminado nunca- se alabo a si mismo mientras hacia una ¿Pose heroica? Extraño… Luego, ambos se despidieron; el americano intento darle un abrazo adelantado de año nuevo, pero ella lo amenazo con el no llegar vivo al próximo año.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Eran las 3 de la tarde, y Natalia había llegado a su casa. Al entrar, Yekaterina le pregunto el porqué de su tardanza, ella solo le dijo que en el primer súper mercado que había ido no encontró lo que necesitaba así que se fue a otro, claro, sin contarle más detalles.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- pregunto Natalia luego de llevar las cosas a la cocina.

-En su habitación hablando por teléfono- respondió amablemente la mayor ordenando lo que había traído la chica…

Al rato, Ivan bajo hacia la cocina cabe decir que bastante feliz…

-¡Déjenlo todo! Nos vamos a una fiesta este fin de año- exclamo a sus hermanas colocando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (un tanto terrorífica, pero se notaba que estaba feliz). Yekaterina se emociono para luego festejar con su hermano. Natalia no lo podía creer… después de todo lo paso para hacer las compras vienen y le dicen que se irán a una fiesta… y no solo eso, la costumbre de pasar año nuevo entre ellos se iba a mierda.

-Natalia… ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Ivan al notar la cara de frustración que tenia.

-Si, no pasa nada- dijo colocando una sonrisa falsa, que no fue notada por sus hermanos. Luego de eso Ivan comento que irán a la fiesta de año nuevo que siempre organizan en donde trabaja y que uno de sus compañeros, Sadiq, le aviso para que se uniera a la celebración. Eso hizo que Yekateria se pusiera nerviosa y subiera a su habitación para buscar que iba a usar, ¡no podía ponerse cualquier cosa! ¡Claro que no! Y más porque Sadiq estará ahí…

Finalizo la tarde, y ya los tres hermanos se dirigían a la tan casi esperaba fiesta, casi porque la única que no quería ir era Natalia, pero como su hermano se lo pidió accedió ir solo por el…

El salón era gigante, sin dejar de mencionar que la decoración era simplemente perfecta. Los hermanos entraron sin dejar de estar asombrados, realmente no se esperaban tal cosa…

-¡Ivan!- saludo un hombre de cabello corto al observar que habían llegado.

-Hola Sadiq- devolvió el saludo mientras se daban la mano.

-Natalia que linda estas- comento mientras miraba a la menor de los tres ella solo agradeció – Y tu Yekaterina… no te quedas atrás, estas hermosa- poso su mirada en la otra, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. La tomo del brazo y la alejo del grupo. "uno menos" fue lo único que pudo pensar Natalia, sabia de sobra que se iban a terminar separando.

Minutos después, Ivan observo que llegaba Yao, y así como lo miro se fue prácticamente volando a donde él estaba dándole un "abrazo" pero para ser sinceros, estaba asfixiando al pobre Yao, así es la forma de demostrar cariño del ruso, no se puede hacer nada, pero en el fondo Yao también lo apreciaba.

Y como lo había dicho, Natalia se quedo sola. En un principio pensó en seguir a su hermano, pero se detuvo al reconocer que estará de más en ese grupo, así que solo se quedo parada en donde estaba.

-Señorita Braginski, que bueno verla- se acerco a saludarla un rubio oji-verde, uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Ivan.

-Igualmente, señor Kirkland- devolvió el cumplido, dedicándole una mínima sonrisa. A pesar de todo, tenía que ser cortes. Pudo notar como el rubio venía acompañado de un peli negro de origen asiático…

-Permíteme presentarte a Kiku… - decía el rubio mientras el menor hacia una reverencia.

-Es un placer- comento, luego de eso ambos se alejaron perdiéndose en la multitud.

Solo faltaban veinte minutos para las doce, y Natalia estaba en la terraza mirando el cielo estrellado, que justamente estaba hermoso. Desde entonces pudo observar lo mucho que se divertían sus hermanos, claro, ellos estaban muy bien acompañados, cada uno con la persona que ama. Puede que ella sea un poco egoísta con el hecho de compartir a sus hermanos, pero ese día se había dado cuenta que si ellos eran feliz ella también lo sería, por ellos.

Suspiro pesadamente, queriendo que sean las doce rápido, para que luego terminara la fiesta y así regresar a su casa. Se pregunto, por quinta vez, el porqué había accedido a ir. Se quedo mirando el cielo y luego sintió que alguien colocaba una copa en su mejilla, rápidamente volteo, mas no fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba….

-¡Qué gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí Bel!- oh no… era Alfred, ¿es que acaso no podía librarse de el?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mirándolo incrédula, el rubio iba vestido muy elegante, jamás lo había visto así.

-No, la pregunta seria, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- devolvió la pregunta tomando un sorbo de su copa.

-Yo pregunte primero- frunció el ceño, pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo… -¿Esta era la fiesta que mencionaste antes?

-¿Eh? Hahaha claro que no- se rio- se suponía que iba a pasar año nuevo en casa con algunos amigos y mis hermanos, pero todo se fue atrás cuando le avisaron a mi hermano sobre esta fiesta.

-Ya veo…-fue lo único que dijo, la situación era bastante parecida a la suya. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, aunque no lo admitieran disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Se sobre saltaron a escuchar el conteo regresivo mas las doce campanadas, ¿ya iba a ser año nuevo, tan rápido? Fue lo que pensaron ambos. Habían anunciado la llegada del año nuevo y se podía observar a todo el mundo compartiendo abrazos e incluso besos. Cuando Natalia reacciono, el rubio se encontraba abrazándola…

-Feliz Año Nuevo Bel- le susurro al oído, por más que quería zafarse del abrazo algo dentro de ella no se lo permitía, se sentía bien en esos brazos. De a poco lo correspondió y solo atino a decir un "igual".

Puede que ella no esté tan sola como pensaba, ahí estará ese americano molesto e irritante para hacerle compañía y porque no, hacerla sonreír también. Ese sin duda había sido el mejor año nuevo de toda su vida… aunque todo el trabajo que paso para hacer las compras fue simplemente para nada, que va, se comería ese jamón luego, ahora solo se iba a dedicar a disfrutar lo que quedaba de noche…

-EXTRA-

6am, el primer amanecer del año se había observado, el sol brillaba intensamente y el salón en donde había sido la fiesta pues…un completo desastre, el que lo viera ahora no creería lo hermoso que estaba decorado antes de que empezada la fiesta…botellas y botellas en el suelo, muchos durmiendo en el mismo suelo, Ivan abrazado a Yao como si este fuera un peluche, Arthur y Kiku dormían debajo de una mesa (estando el primero bastante borracho…) y en una de las esquinas dormían Alfred y Natalia, esta ultima llevando el saco del rubio. Si, había sido una gran fiesta. FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!

-Por fin…demostrare que ya no soy un niño, ¡Arthur tendrá que reconocerme como un hombre!- esa era la voz de un Peter, que al ser menor, no había tomado nada y se encontraba ileso. Tomo una cámara y comenzó a tomarle fotos a todo el mundo…-Me pregunto que dirán cuando vean estas fotos por internet- y así continuo con su gran labor de niño grande…

FIN 8D

* * *

><p><em>Fin owo(? jajajaaj q les parecio? nwn les aviso, soy mala para escribir romance D: puedo decir q lo mio es la comedia xD jajaja lo importate es q les haya gustado :3<em>

_y sin mas... espero y pasen un feliz año nuevo :) q el 2012 ste lleno d bendiciones para todos! y que cumplan todas sus metas! los mejores deseos :D grax por leer nwn _

_saludos~! :3 _


End file.
